


my gift is you

by itsaboutjay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, some ateez and bts members make a cameo, they love each other so much but they are idiots, yes it's a christmas fic on valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutjay/pseuds/itsaboutjay
Summary: “What happened, Hyunjin? You look like you saw a ghost.” Felix asked worriedly, Minho smirked for a few seconds before getting up from the floor.Hyunjin held his friend's arms. "Hyung, you have to exchange your secret santa with me!""But why would I do that, Jinnie?" Minho looked at him confused, but his eyes widened, realizing what had happened. "No way." The dancer tried to hide a smile.or the one where Hyunjin and Jisung break up and are each other secret santa.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	my gift is you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my first skz fic!! i'm so excited bc hyunsung is like THE ship for me in the kpop world so yeah jasoidaj and yes, its a christmas fic on valentine's day 💙
> 
> this fic is very important to me, and i hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoy writing!

"Hyung?" Hyunjin shouted as he opened the dance studio door, opened his eyes wide when he realized that his colleagues were already there, in addition to his friends, bowed his head while walking in hurried steps to meet them. "Hyung!" He repeated a little more quietly when he reached his friends who were looking at him in confusion.

“What happened, Hyunjin? You look like you saw a ghost.” Felix asked worriedly, Minho smirked for a few seconds before getting up from the floor.

Hyunjin held his friend's arms. "Hyung, you have to exchange your secret santa with me!"

"But why would I do that, Jinnie?" Minho looked at him confused, but his eyes widened, realizing what had happened. "No way." The dancer tried to hide a smile.

"Hyung!!" Hyunjin whined. "He’s your best friend!" Minho rolled his eyes

"And your boyfriend, Jinnie!" He spoke, removing the hands of the youngest who still held his arms.

"Ex..." Wooyoung started to speak but was interrupted by a hard look from Minho.

"Haven't you guys made up yet, Jinnie?" San asked as he put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's been like what? Two weeks?"

"Three." Hyunjin spoke so softly that Felix who was still at his side wondered if anyone else listened beyond him. "Please Minho hyung. I'll do anything you want.” Hyunjin tied his hair while he followed the older one around the studio. Minho sat on the floor leaning against the mirrored wall. Hyunjin and Felix did the same.

“Jinnie, it's so bad to have Jisung as your secret santa? Come on!” Felix spoke in a sweet way, Hyunjin snorted leaning his head against the wall. "Maybe this is the chance that you needed to end this bullshit." Minho smiled looking at the blonde. 

“Lix is right. Maybe it's a good thing, Hyunjinnie!” Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak but Minho raised his hand to stop him. "Look, you know I would do anything for you and Ji, but to be honest I have Chan and we agreed not to exchange gifts this year, this is my chance to give him a gift. Sorry Jinnie."

“Argh! I hate you." Hyunjin spoke laughing and whining at the same time, making the two friends laugh. "What about you, Lixie?"

"What?" Felix asked, still smiling. ”Hyunjin, for God's sake. Stop this bullshit, and we know that you were saving money to buy him a gift way before this ridiculous fight.” Hyunjin hugged his legs laying his head on his knees and smiled weakly when Felix approached him holding his hand. The moment was interrupted when Professor Park entered the room, drawing the attention of his students. Felix squeezed his friend's hand before getting up, Minho ruffled his hair whispering "everything will be okay!" and he followed Felix to the center of the room where all the students waited for the teacher's guidance. Hyunjin continued to sit still hugging his legs, he sighed, taking out his phone and unlocking it. A photo that he himself took of Jisung appeared on his homescreen and the dancer sighed thinking about how he missed his boyfriend. (Ex boyfriend?) He closed his eyes for a second and opened his chat with Changbin and typed a quick message _“Hyung, don't forget to tell Jisung to have lunch before going to your studio. And don't say that I asked you, please."_

Hyunjin blocked his phone imagining his hyung rolling his eyes at him.

-

Jisung looked at the paper in his hand when he felt someone sitting next to him, he looked sideways and smiled weakly. “Chan hyung. I thought we would see each other in the studio." He closed his hand hiding the paper and looked at his hyung.

“I was passing by and I saw you sitting here with a horrible face, Ji. What happened?" He asked worriedly. "I am the one who doesn't sleep in our group, remember?" He smiled, pushing the younger one slightly, Jisung smiled again.

"I'm not getting any sleep, hyung." He said snorting. ”I have so much to do before the Christmas break. And… ” he rolled his eyes for a moment making Chan laugh.“ Hyung! This is not funny.”

"It's a little bit funny, Sung." Chan smiled, shaking his friend who whimpered. "You can't stand being apart, even when you pretended to hate each other, you couldn't go without speaking for a day."

“Argh hyung! Shut up!" Jisung laughed for a moment and then frowned. "Hyung, do you believe I have Hyunjinnie as my secret santa?" He widened his eyes showing the paper to his hyung. "I almost made Seungmin deaf."

“Jisung, maybe it's a good thing! Or I don't know, maybe you would go after him.” Chan squeezed his shoulder. “You guys always fight, Ji, and always on the same day you two make up. Why is it different this time?

Before Jisung could reply, Changbin sat beside Chan. "Hyung." He looked towards the youngest and smirked. ”Sung, have you talked to Hyunjin today?”

"No?!" He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. ”Hm, how about you? Did you talk to him today?” Jisung asked looking down at the paper in his hands.

"We exchanged some messages this morning." Changbin poke Chan with his elbow. ”Today he has a dance class all afternoon. But you already know that.” Jisung snorted making his hyungs exchange looks. "Maybe you should stop by before you go to the studio, Sung." When he saw that Jisung would not answer, Changbin continued. "You know he loves when you go see him."

"Does he really love it, Hyung?" Jisung looked at him sadly. "I don't know anything anymore.”

"Sung, I love you, but I'll just say this one more time." He said standing in front of Jisung and Chan. "I've known Jinnie since I was a kid and I've been friends with him forever and I promise you, scout honor, that Jinnie never looked at anyone the way he looks at you." Changbin holds his shoulders. "Well, maybe Park Jinyoung, but it's because he's a fan of the guy," Jisung smiled as he remembered his boyfriend's fanboy side. “It's not a stupid fight that will change that, Jisung. Trust hyung, I would never lie to you, I know we don't have more friendship time than I have with Jinnie, but you are my little brother, and I'm here for you too.” Changbin pulled him into a hug, Jisung tried to escape but he felt Chan hug him too, getting stuck in the middle of his hyungs.

"Aaaaah hyungs!" Jisung whined but hugged his hyungs back. "I'm going to think about it, okay? Promise. Now you can let me go, there are people watching.” He spoke slyly, making his hyung laugh. When they separated from the hug Jisung put the paper in his pocket. "Can we go now?"

"No sir, you are going to have lunch with us before you go to the studio." Changbin said, remembering Hyunjin's message. "Then we'll go to work. Chan hyung?”

“I'm going with you. Minho should have lunch with your boyfriends today.“ Chan smiled, taking his backpack and placing it on his shoulders. Changbin tried to punch his hyung in the shoulder.

“Hyung, for fuck sake, stop saying those things. Lixie will listen someday.” Changbin spoke up quickly and got a laugh out of his friends. "That's not funny."

"Maybe he isn't really your boyfriend, but who knows if you stop messing with my brother, Seo Changbin." Chan spoke walking towards the cafeteria being followed by Jisung who was still smiling, he heard Changbin saying something, but his mind remembered the day when he and Hyunjin finally became boyfriends and smiled embarrassed by the memory.

-

Jisung woke up in a scare with his heart racing, he felt his chest tighten for a moment and tried to take a deep breath, he felt something move in his arms and he opened his eyes remembering where he was, in his boyfriend's dorm, he smiled when he looked at Hyunjin’s face while the eldest was still sleeping with an expression so peaceful and sweet that when Jisung realized that tightness in his chest he had already disappeared, he kissed Hyunjin's cheek and stretched his arm slowly picking up his phone at the nightstand, his eyes widened when he saw it was still 3 am, he rolled his eyes and put his phone back, the blond felt Hyunjin move again and he froze when he realized that the older man was turning to face him, still with his arm around his waist, Jisung came a little closer to the dancer. Hyunjin still slept peacefully with a pout on his lips making Jisung melt inside, if Changbin saw him now he wouldn't let it go, Jisung smiled and gently pushed some black strands of his boyfriend's long hair behind his ear, remembering when Hyunjin announced he would let his hair grow, Jisung always found Hyunjin charming and beautiful, but nobody warned him that Hyunjin with long hair it will be something else, he stroked Hyunjin's hair delicately as he always does when he has a chance, messing with Hyunjin's hair has always been one of Jisung's favorite things, the two always slept fast as if it were a simple tranquilizer. Still touching his boyfriend's hair Jisung noticed a small smile appearing on Hyunjin's lips, widened his eyes, he stopped his movements and cursed himself internally, but was interrupted by a husky voice that is as familiar as daylight. "Hannie, you're thinking too much, I can hear you from here." Hyunjin laughed softly making Jisung's heart heat up in his chest.

“Babe? I woke you up!" Jisung spoke softly making Hyunjin laugh again. "Hyunjinnie!" He whined, but before he could go on, he felt the older man's soft lips, Jisung returned the kiss immediately, because as Minho always says "Jisung never misses opportunities when it comes to Hyunjin." Hyunjin pulled away too fast causing Jisung to chase his lips kissing him again. "This is a low blow, Hyunjinnie."

"And you say that i’m the dramatic one, Hannie." Hyunjin hugged him around the waist while Jisung messed with his hair again. "But tell me, did you have a nightmare?"

"Probably? Don’t remember. I just woke up scared,” he rolled his eyes. "But I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

"Han-ah," Hyunjin spoke softly, holding the younger's gaze. “how many times will I have to say that I will always worry about you? As a friend or as a boyfriend, it doesn't matter.”

Jisung smiled, kissing his boyfriend's nose. "I know baby." He cupped Hyunjin's cheek making him close his eyes for a moment. "I don't like to worry you with my bullshit..." He spoke softly and wondered if Hyunjin could hear.

"Nothing about you is bullshit to me, Han Jisung." Hyunjin sighed, turning his face and kissing his boyfriend's hand. "Okay?"

"Okay." Jisung ran his fingertips across Hyunjin's perfect face, he felt the older man's gaze on him and smiled. "I love you." He spoke looking into the older’s eyes who opened his eyes wide.

"What?" Hyunjin asked confused, shook his head trying to concentrate, Jisung smiled leaning his forehead on Hyunjin's. "Hannie, what did you say?"

"I love you." Jisung repeated laughing at his boyfriend's expression. "You don't have to say it back, I just needed to..." Jisung laughed nervously. "I just wanted you to know."

Hyunjin looked confused or panicked? Jisung didn’t know how to read the older man's expression. When he opened his mouth to speak again, he was stopped by Hyunjin. "I love you too, Hannie." He smiled making his eyes disappear like crescents, Jisung let a tear out of his eye only realizing he was crying when Hyunjin wiped his cheek with his thumb. 

”Hannie, why are you crying?'' Hyunjin kissed his boyfriend's cheek, forehead, nose and finally Jisung's lips who smiled between the kisses. "Nothing, I'm just happy." He held Hyunjin's face close to his and kissed him again. "My Hyunjinnie." Hyunjin laughed softly pulling Jisung who laid his head on the oldest chest. He felt black-haired petting his hair, Jisung looked at him confused, Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep, Han. We have class tomorrow.” Jisung snorted, but lay down again and closed his eyes feeling Hyunjin moving his fingers on his hair delicately, soon sleep came like a wave, but before falling asleep he heard Hyunjin whisper "My Hannie."

-  
-

Jisung was having lunch with his hyungs when he saw Hyunjin at the entrance in their university, he raised his eyebrow when he realized that the oldest was not alone, but Jisung couldn’t identify who they was, Hyunjin looked at his phone and waved to someone outside the university, Jisung saw a delivery man approaching when Minho and Felix appeared outside the room where they were having class, he smiled when Hyunjin hurriedly turned around holding some bags making a funny face to Minho, Jisung wondered what was happening there, on a normal day he would know at the end of the day when they met in one of their dorm, he felt Chan holding a napkin in front of him and looked at him confused. Chan smiled weakly. "You're crying, Ji." Oh. Jisung thought wiping his cheek, when he looked towards where Hyunjin and his friends were, Hyunjin was no longer there, he felt his chest tighten, sighing he took his backpack leaving his hyungs calling his name. 

"JISUNG?" He heard his hyung's voice but he walked in hurried steps putting on his cap and trying to hide his eyes, with his head down he passed between some students who were going to lunch at the cafeteria, and maybe if he hadn't been so distracted to get out of there as soon as possible he would have seen Hyunjin looking out the window of the dance room door. Hyunjin's eyes widened when he realized that it was Jisung who was walking like a bullet down the hall, the dancer opened the door and found Chan and Changbin approaching. "Hyungs?"

"Jinnie!" Changbin spoke stopping in front of Hyunjin. "What happened to Hannie?" Hyunjin asked worriedly. "I don't know, he was eating and suddenly he ran." Changbin responded quickly before Chan said that Jisung was crying. Hyunjin raised his eyebrow causing Changbin to roll his eyes. "Are you going after him?"

"He went to the studio, we need to go to a teacher's room before going." Chan spoke looking at his watch. "Why don't you go over there?"

"Hm, maybe I will go." Hyunjin said, looking at his hands, heard Changbin chuckle. "What?"

"I doubt it, Jinnie." Changbin held his shoulders. "I know you."

"I know what you're trying to do, hyung." Hyunjin took his hyung's hands off his shoulders. "If you continue being like this I will tell Felix." the dancer spoke leaving in the same direction as Jisung.

"Hahaha ouch Binnie!" Chan laughed out loud in his friend's face. "What's so funny?" Minho asked, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "And where's Jinnie?"

"He’s supposed to be after Jisung." Chan spoke kissing the boyfriend's forehead laughing at the younger boy's surprised expression. "But what happened?" Minho asked worried about his best friend, Chan and Changbin told the dancer and he snorted upset about the whole situation. Meanwhile, Hyunjin walked to the studio where Jisung uses with his hyungs rehearsing in his head what he would say to the musician. He stood at the door for a few seconds taking courage, when he finally knocked on the door he heard Jisung's voice “Busy!" he closed his eyes and knocked again, he heard Jisung's voice again but he couldn't understand what the youngest was saying, the black-haired sighed and left, putting his hands in his pocket with his head down thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea, Jisung opened the door seeing Hyunjin turning down the corridor. “Jinnie?”

-

"You didn’t open the door, Han Jisung?" Changbin sat in his chair frustrated. "I could punch you right now!"

"Changbin!" Chan said looking serious at the red-haired boy. "Sung, why didn't you open the door?"

"I didn't know it was him, okay?" Jisung covered his face with his hands. "I swear! He didn't say anything, I thought he was someone from my class wanting help with something and I'm not in the mood for it.”

"Did it cost you to see who it was, Jisung?" Changbin spoke again, Chan slapped him on his arm. "The fuck? Am I wrong?"

“But he didn't know, Binnie. And Jinnie knows that.” Chan stroked Jisung's hair.

"Was he upset, hyung?" Jisung asked with his hands on his face.

"Ji, he's been upset since you guys fought." Chan said sitting next to him on the couch. "But this time he just didn't want to insist on bothering you anymore."

"I... how did he know I was nervous?"

"He saw you in the hall through the window of the dance room door." Changbin said. "He just wanted to know what happened."

"Oh." Jisung ran his hands over his face and hair frustrated. "If I knew it was him, I swear Chan hyung that I would have opened the door."

“I know, Ji. Later, go see him, you know that he is always the last one to leave.” Chan took his hand. "And as we talked about before, he likes when you go see him after dance practice."

"Ok." Jisung spoke going from the sofa to his place at the table. Chan and Changbin looked at each other in surprise. ”What?"

"Are you really going there?" Changbin asked suspiciously, causing Chan to roll his eyes and hide his smile.

"I'm going. Now let's get to work that I have things to do.” Jisung placed his notebook on the table and was followed by his hyungs who looked at him smiling.

-

“Lino hyung! I already said that I know he had no way of knowing it was me there, okay?” Hyunjin spoke while drinking water. "You don’t need to worry."

"Impossible not to worry, you two will end up killing me." Minho spoke with his hand on his chest.

"Hm and I'm the dramatic one huh." Hyunjin said laughing.

"Jinnie, hyung just don’t want any more disagreement between you two," Felix spoke sitting next to his hyung. "and when it comes to you two, I don't blame him."

"Argh!" Hyunjin snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"Just promise me that you won't give up on talking to him, Jinnie." Minho said, pulling Hyunjin to sit in front of him. "Promise hyung."

"Promise." Hyunjin held his gaze, the black-haired wanted his hyung to see that he was being sincere, Minho smiled, shaking the younger man's hand. ”ten more minutes and we are returning to class! I'm just going to call Professor Jung for the next lesson.” Professor Park spoke out of the room. While Minho and Felix talked about something random, Hyunjin felt his phone vibrate, Changbin's name flashed on the screen, he arched his eyebrow unlocking his phone.

**binnie hyung  
**  
hey, are you staying late today

**hyunjinnie  
** probably, why?

**binnie hyung  
** nothing, just don't stay long, jinnie you need to rest

**hyunjinnie  
** i know hyung

**binnie hyung  
** i'll ask Minnie what time you arrived at your dorm :)

**hyunjinnie  
** I'm rolling my eyes now, bye

Hyunjin locked his phone at the same time as his teachers entered the room drawing the students' attention once again. 

After hours of practice, Hyunjin, Felix and Minho stayed a little longer in the dance studio, rehearsing for the practical test, Minho guided the youngsters on some steps when he looked at the time on his phone. "Oh, I have to go, I still need to wash some clothes." The older one spoke putting his things in his backpack. 

“I think I'm going with you, hyung. I'm a little tired today. How about you, Jinnie?” Felix asked watching his friend sit on the floor drinking water.

"Yes Lixie, you can go." Hyunjin smiled receiving a kiss on his forehead from the pink-haired boy. "Ah Lixie, I'm sweaty!" Felix laughed at his friend taking his backpack and leaving the room with Minho. Hyunjin lay on the floor to rest for a while, before closing his eyes he heard Minho speak "Jinnie, don't go home late, okay? I love you, bye.” When he tried to answer his hyung was already gone, the dancer smiled closing his eyes again.

-

Jisung turned off his notebook putting it in his backpack, the blond closed the studio door carefully not to attract the attention of the students who were still there and went towards where he knew Hyunjin was, his heart accelerated with each step he took, he stopped in front of door taking off his cap and trying to fix his hair, when he took a look inside the room the musician saw Hyunjin lying on the floor while listening to music, the blond smiled and stayed a few minutes watching Hyunjin move his hands that were resting on his tummy, he put his hand on the door handle and then he wondered if entering would be a good idea.

Jisung took a deep breath as he opened the door, Hyunjin didn’t notice at first, so that give time to look at his ex-boyfriend, the long hair was on the floor around his head, he was lipsing some song that Jisung was too distracted to know what it was, the youngest smile

when Hyunjin smiles for a second, he was so in love with that man and he was so scared, lost in thoughts Jisung jump a little when he heard the oldest voice: “Hannie?” Hyunjin sat up so fast that he felt his head spinning right after but he didn’t care, because Jisung was here.   
  
“Hey ba-” Jisung stopped himself and closed his eyes for a second and when he opened again he looked everywhere but at Hyunjin. “Hey Jinnie.”    
  
“Are you,” Hyunjin took a deep breath before continuing. “Are you okay, Hannie?” the black-haired boy patted the floor so that Jisung could sit next to him. “Oh.” the youngest thought, but he walked anyway, sitting next to Hyunjin. “I’m fine, I promise.”   
  
“Oh, are you sure tho?” Jisung watched Hyunjin tying his hair in a ponytail. “You looked so upset, I got really worry.”

“You don’t need to worry-” The oldest rolled his eyes.   
  
“You know I do, Jisung.” He sighs lying on the floor again. “How many times do I have to say it, so you can believe me?”

Jisung lay beside him so close that they could feel each other's warmth. They stay in silence a couple minutes before the blond speaks up: “I know, I’m sorry,” Jisung turned his face to Hyunjin, they were so close that Jisung needed a fill seconds before continuing. “I was just stressed, you know how I get with deadlines.” Jisung knows that his ex-boyfriend knows that he's lying but what can he do, tell him the truth? Changbin and Chan would say yes. “I know,” Hyunjin said sofly make Jisung feel things in his tummy. “I went to check on you earlier.”

“Binnie hyung told me, I'm sorry I didn't open the door,” Jisung was still facing Hyunjin's side profile. ”If I knew it was you-”   
  
“I know, don’t worry,” Hyunjin turned his face to meet Jisung’s eyes. "It's okay.”   
  
“Okay.” Jisung said softly, smiling. “You know… you have the code next time you could use it, you know?!” The youngest rolled his eyes. “Oh God I said you know twice haha”   
  
Hyunjin giggled, closing his eyes into crescents and Jisung melted for a second. “God, you’re so cute, Hannie.” Hyunjin blurted out without thinking, but he smiled when he saw the blush on the youngest’s face. 

“Oh God,” Jisung covered his face with his hands embarrassed. “You can’t say things like that, Jinnie, for fucks sake.”

“Of course I can,” Jisung felt the dancer take his hands off his face smiling. “I always thought you're cute, even when we hated each other.” Hyunjin had his elbow on the floor supporting him really close from Jisung's face, that was making the youngest nervous, having the boy he loves so close like that after almost three weeks. “Well, I always thought you were the prettiest.”

“I’m not the prettiest anymore?” Hyunjin asked getting closer and Jisung could help but look at his lips.

“Always the prettiest, Jinnie” the youngest said so quietly but Hyunjin heard him and he smirked, when their noses touched someone open the door.   
  
“Oh fuck! I’m sorry!” The ex-couple sit up fast looking at the door. “Jisung-ssi.”   
  
“Juyeon-ssi.” the blond said annoyed.   
  
“What do you want, Juyeon hyung?” Hyunjin said so coldly that made Jisung shiver.   
  


“I just wanted to know if you wanted company to go back to the dorm.” the red-haired said, smiling making Jisung roll his eyes, he looks at Hyunjin right after, when he thought about leaving the dancer spoke:

“No thanks, Jisung is here,” He said holding Jisung’s hand. “He’s gonna take me home.”   
  


“Oh.” Jisung could see the older man's disappointment that made him smile. “Ok, bye guys.”

Hyunjin got up picking up his things and tidying up the room quickly over Jisung's eyes, who remained silent just watching him. “So Hannie,”

“Huh?” He said getting up.   
  
“Take me home?” Hyunjin said calmly, extending his hand so that Jisung could hold it. “Ok.” the blond said leading the way, making the other boy smile.

-

It was a cold night but neither of them was in a hurry to reach their destination, they talked about things that had happened between those three weeks that they spent away from each other. They smiled like they didn’t smile during those three weeks, everything seemed as it always was, the difference is that they had broken up and despite the two wanting to hold each other's hand, they didn't have the courage to take that step first. When they arrived in front of the elder's dorm, Jisung grabbed his arm before he could open the door.   
  


“Jinnie?” Jisung held the dancer's hand. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin said sofly. 

“Hm,” the blonde felt Hyunjin squeeze his hand as if encouraging him to continue. “If I wasn't there with you today, you-”   
  
“No, Hannie, I don't need anyone to take me home.” the oldest said so softly and so close that made the other boy’s heart skip a beat.   
  
“Oh.” the blond couldn't hide his smile.   
  


Hyunjin who still held the youngest’s hand, pulled him closer to him. “Jisung, I-”   
  
“HWANG HYUNJIN-,” Seungmin opened the door and widened his eyes when he saw his friends jump away from each other “

” he thought. “Oh shit, I’m sorry?!” the purple-haired said. “Hm, I just thought I heard you coming and-”

“Minie, calm the fucking down,” Hyunjin said shaking Jisung's hand before letting go. The youngest sighed, missing already the other's hand. “it’s okay.”   
  
“So, I'll be going then. Good night, Hyunjinnie. Minie.” Jisung said, turning around to leave.   
  
“No good night for me?” Seungmin asked, smiling.   
  
“NO!” the blonde shouted from the stairs making his friends laugh.   
  
Jisung was coming down the stairs when he received a message from Hyunjin _"Hannie, text me when you're home."_ he quickly replied _"Okay ;)"_ The musician smiled the whole way to his dorm.   
  


-

**hannie <3**  
so, i’m home safe and sound

**hyunjinnie <3  
** ok, go to sleep please

**hannie <3**   
i have stuff to do, but i will go soon

**hyunjinnie <3  
** okay, i’m going to ask lixie tomorrow

**hannie <3  
** cute

**hyunjinnie <3**   
sjdojsojoj

**hannie <3**   
so, i was going to ask you another question 

**hyunjinnie <3  
** ok?

  
  
**hannie <3  
** were u...u know?   
kiss me?

  
  
**hyunjinnie <3  
** would you kiss me back?

**hannie <3  
** yeah.

**hyunjinnie <3   
** so yes!   
good night hannie <3

Jisung smiled and jumped in his bed, after a while he finally had hope that everything would work out in the end.

-

“HAN JISUNG!!” Felix knocked on the door of Jisung's room, he continued for a few minutes until he opened his mouth again. "Care to explain why I had to lie to Hyunjin about you sleeping early last night?"

“oh fuck!” Jisung thought, his eyes widened. The blonde got up so fast that for a moment he thought he was going to pass out, he opened the door to find his best friend showing his phone screen telling him the message from the older. “Lixie, tell me if Hannie slept early yesterday, he promised.” 

Jisung smiled hugging Felix. “He cares!”   
  
“The fuck? Of course he does, your fucking idiot!” Felix said pushing his best friend slightly.   
  
“Leave me alone, okay?!”   
  


“Hum, so you two are talking again, huh?” the dancer spoke as he walked over to the small table where he was eating his breakfast.   
  
“Yeah?” Jisung sat in the chair across from his friend. “I went to talk to him after school, and we talked a little and he almost kissed me but that asshole interrupted us. I fucking hate him!"

"He almost kissed you?" The pink-haired boy asked, eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeah!" Jisung sighed. "And then he asked me to take him home, Lixie! I felt like everything was back to normal, you know?"

"I'm sorry, bub." Felix sent a sympathetic look.

"And then he was gonna kiss me, and we got interrupted again!" Jisung puffy his cheeks sighing. "Fucking Kim Seungmin, I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"God, bad timing, huh?" the younger said.

"Yeah, but at least we are talking again, so I'm happy," the blond smiled. "I missed him so much, Lix."

"I know, sweetie." 

"And I hope we can work things out. But, God I'm so busy this week, because of finals and stuff." Jisung snorted.

"Well, we are too so, yeah. But Christmas is coming, Ji." Felix smiled, getting up. "Everything is gonna be okay, I just know it."

"Thanks, Lix." The blond said, receiving a kiss on his forehead from the dancer.

When Jisung was fishing getting ready he heard his phone vibrate on his desk, he unlocked smiling and he couldn't fight the butterflies in his stomach when he read the message: _"hey Hannie, have a good day :) and please eat lunch! :)"_

_ "oh hyunjinnie," _

He thought, smiling. _"I'm so in love with you, it's pathetic."_

But he only send: _"you too, hyunjinnie, and please don't overwork yourself <3"_

Both smiled all day.

-

In the week leading to Christmas both Hyunjin and Jisung tried their best to text each other everyday with their busy schedule, sometimes Hyunjin went to the studio just to leave a snack for the musician, and the blond insisted that Minho drag Hyunjin home and not let him practice until late at night. All their friends wondered why the "ex-couple" had not yet got back together, but not one of them dared to interfere, Chan's orders of course, the oldest thought they just needed time so the rest just followed the producer's advice. But, between the busy week everyone in the group found some time to buy their gifts for the secret santa, including Hyunjin and Jisung, the two boys had no problem choosing each other's gifts since they planned it long before their break up. 

-

"Can you please, for the love of God, help me buy some things for the dinner?" Minho entered his room that he shares with Chan, while talking on the phone with Jisung. 

"Why me? You have a fucking boyfriend, hyung," Jisung said annoyed at his best friend. "I'm really busy, okay? And I haven't seen Hyunjin in days, and I'm starting to have doubts again, and I'm finishing doing something important for later," The blond sigh. "So Minho hyung, please ask someone else." 

Minho sighs and answers, but not before kissing his boyfriend who was sitting at his desk finishing packing some presents. "Oh my God, Sungie, everything is going to be okay, calm the fuck down, Jesus! But, I get it! I'm going to call Lixie, or maybe Hyunjin." 

"Hyunjin is busy I think, he said yesterday that he had something to do this afternoon." The blond said. 

"How do you know that, Sungie?"

"We text each other..." 

"Fuck sake, you two are going to be the death of me, and I'm friends with Seungmin and fucking Changbin." Minho rolled his eyes, making Chan laugh. "Okay, see you later, don't be late, I love you, Sungie. Everything will be fine, trust Hyung." 

"Arghhhh, you know I trust you, you were the one who helped us get together in the first place." Jisung said, smiling. 

"Damn right I did, BYE!" the oldest yelled at the end making Jisung jump in his chair. 

"Channie, I can't take these two anymore." Minho said, sitting on his boyfriend's lap and hugging the blond.

"I have a feeling that today they will finally get back together and everything will return to normal, babe." Chan said before kissing the younger one softly. 

"God bless, love. I'm really at my limit."

"Yeah right, you say that but you have a soft spot for them." Chan said teasing. 

"Like you have with Felix and Innie?" the dancer raised his eyebrow.

"Hey! Felix is my brother, of course he's my weakness, and Innie is the baby!" Chan said, trying not to laugh at Minho's angry face. 

"Whatever wolf, I'm out. Please, I don't know what you're doing, but finish it before I get back, we have to cook." The dancer kissed the producer before getting up leaving the room, Chan smiled at his boyfriend.

-

Jisung was fixing his hair when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and smiled when he saw Hyunjin's name on the screen.

"Hey!" the blond said softly making Hyunjin smiled. "Hey Hannie!" 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, just... Would you like to go together? To the hyungs apartment?" Jisung could feel the nervousness in the dancer's voice.

"Oh?" He said. "I thought you would go with Seungmin?"

"Nah, he left early today and said he was going straight there. Of course, he must have gone to get Innie."

"Oh, okay." the younger smiled. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Hannie, if i tell you i'm here in your building, would you believe me?" Hyunjin asked.

"Hyunjinnie, How did you know I would say yes?" Jisung teased the older.

"I had hope." The dancer said, before Jisung could answer, he continued. "I'm waiting!" And he ended the call, making Jisung laugh. 

-

Arriving at the building where the hyungs apartment was, Hyunjin and Jisung met Seungmin and Innie, the four knocked on the door and opened their eyes wide as Minho opened the door quickly. 

"Oh, CHAN IT’S THE KIDS!" Minho yelled at his boyfriend.

"We are not kids, you know?!" Seungmin said, taking off his shoes.

"Maybe Innie." Jisung said, and before the youngest could say something, Changbin and Felix appeared at the door. "Oh, Lixie hyung, Binnie hyung are you okay?"

"What happened to you?" Hyunjin asked the lyricist. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"He kinda did," Felix said, holding his laughter. "We met his ex at the cafeteria nearby, and she asked if I was hyung‘s new boyfriend."

"And?" Minho asked, everyone was in the living room. "What did you do, Felix?"

Felix smiled sitting on the floor between Seungmin's legs who was sitting on the couch. "Well, I said yes. And Binnie hyung and his ex choked at the same time, it was so funny, but I stood firm and kissed hyung's cheek.”   
  
“Well shit, that explains his face alright.” Jisung said, sitting next to Hyunjin on the floor.   
  


“You guys really hate me huh? I only have Seungmin in this family.” the red-haired said, Felix widened his eyes before speaking.

“What about me, hyung?” the dancer asks, pouting.   
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Changbin who was red with embarrassment. “Lix, you know what I meant.”   
  
“I do, but it's cute seeing you blush like that.”

“Oh my God!” Changbin said, covering his face with his hands..

“And I thought that Hyunjin and Jisung hyungs were disgusting." Innie said, making everyone laugh, expect Changbin. “And you two are not even dating.”

_ "Neither are we."_ Hyunjin and Jisung thought but none of them said anything. 

The group of friends chatted some more until Minho called Hyunjin and Felix to help him finish setting the table. In the first few minutes, the youngest just followed the instructions of the oldest and until the one with the pink hair broke the silence. “Jinnie?”   
  
“Hm?”    
  


“Are you and Sungie back together yet?” Felix asked.   
  
“No?!” the dancer answered. “Why? Did he say something to you?”   
  
“Can’t tell you, Hyunjinnie. Twins bound and all.”    
  
“Fuck you!” the taller said tickling Felix.

“You know, not to be me, but you two do look like you're back together,” Minho interrupted smiling.”Maybe your gift will do some magic!”

“Lino hyung, are you a little drunk? Be honest." Hyunjin asked, making Felix laugh out loud.   
  
“Listen fucking brat, it's a stressful day and I spent the afternoon cooking alone, because my boyfriend is useless. But he’s beautiful and I love him so much so I just smiled and accepted his useless help, okay?” Minho bit Hyunjin's shoulder causing the youngest to scream. ”So yes, dear Hyunjinnie, I’m a little drunk, but please keep between us dancers, okay?” Minho smiled.   
  
“Damn, I didn’t need all of that let alone a bite on the shoulder.”

“Who bit you?” Jisung asked entering in the room.   
  
“Lino hyung!” Felix answered.   
  
“The fuck, Minho!” the musician said annoyed, making Hyunjin smile.   
  
“Oops!” Minho smiled. “KIDS, CHANNIE, THE FOOD IS SET, LET’S EAT.”

-

The group ate dinner excitedly talking about various topics, including what they would do in the new year and their expectations. Chan always encouraged the youngest in their new goals for the new year, just like Minho with his friends and also dance partners, Hyunjin and Felix looked at each other when Minho declared himself to them and they started laughing remembering that their hyung was a little drunk. Changbin told them that he, Jisung and Chan are finally in the final stages of their mixtape and everyone was excitedly celebrating when Jisung saw Hyunjin putting more food on his plate, the musician just smiled and kissed his cheek. If anyone saw it, nobody commented on it. It was the little things that happened between the two that everyone noticed, like giving each other food, offering more drink, wiping their mouths when they get dirty, the little smiles when someone said something interesting or just made them smile, they always looked for each other's eyes when they told things that happened to them that week that led to today. Everyone saw it but nobody commented, Chan told them to act naturally and let them feel free. And that's what everyone did. After dinner everyone helped Minho and Chan to wash the dishes and set the table for dessert and to play games. The night went so naturally well, but in the background both Hyunjin and Jisung were nervous about the exchange of gifts that would happen later.

Felix was the one who noticed that it was almost midnight when he looked at his phone. "Oh, it's half an hour to midnight, let's start exchanging gifts,'' he said clapping excitedly. "Please Channie hyung?"

"Sure!" The oldest said. "Let's do it!"

The secret Santa started with the gang picking up their gift from the tree, one of the rules is to put the name of your secret santa in the gift so that they can know which one is theirs. Minho, as expected, was the first to open his own and soon guessed that the person who had given him cat clothes and pajamas like him was Felix, the dancers hugged for a few seconds, when Felix was returning to his place he realized Hyunjin crying face holding something. "Jinnie? What's wrong" the pink-haired boy asked, taking the attention of others including Jisung.

"Love?" Jisung didn't waste time getting on his knees in front of Hyunjin who was sitting on the couch. "Why are you crying?"

"You remember? Hyunjin asked, showing a ring. 

"Well, of course, I remember everything about you." The blond-haired boy said. 

Hyunjin smiled, pecking his lips. "Hannie, open your gift." 

_"No way."_ Jisung thought while opening his gift, it was a ring similar to the one he gave the eldest. "Hyunjinnie?" 

"I remember too." That made Jisung smile even more, the two closed the distance with each other in a sweet kiss.

"That's cute and all, but what about this ring thing?" Minho asked.

Jisung pulled away but still stayed close to Hyunjin looking at his eyes. "We just saw one time when we're in the mall, but it was so expensive at the time we were both out of work so we had no way to buy it, but I saved money for months, and even took a few extra shifts at the record store."

"Fuck, I did the same at the Cafe!" The dancer said kissing his boyfriend.

"Holy shit, you two are something else," Seungmin said. "It doesn't even seem like they hated each other years ago."

"I never hated him," Jisung said looking at his friend. "But I had a crush on him."

"That's true," Minho rolled his eyes."He talked about Hyunjin 24/7, it was awful."

"Hyunjin talked about him too." Seungmin said. "I saw everything."

"Well, try to be in the middle," Changbin snorted. "Because I heard both of them talking about each other." 

"That's true!" The couple said at the same time, making everyone laugh and they just giggled at each other.

Hyunjin put on his ring while Jisung put on his, both smiled and kissed again before Jisung sat between his legs on the floor. When Chan was supposed to open his gift, Jisung's eyes widened as if he remembered something. "WAIT," the musician yelled, turning his head at Hyunjin. "We are like, back together right?" He asked nervously. 

"Yeah Hannie!" The dancer replied sweetly, kissing his cheeks and then his lips one more time.

"Oh thank fuck!" Minho said, sighing. "I thought I was going to die because of you two."

"Leave us alone, hyung." Jisung said blushing. 

"Let's continue, please." Hyunjin said and Chan started to open his gift.

"Minho, what the fuck-" the oldest said and everybody laugh out loud.

-

Later that night Jisung and Hyunjin decided to spend the night at the "twins" dorm, because Felix decided to sleep in his brother's apartment. 

They were lying in bed sweaty and tired, but still they talked about everything they didn't talk about during the time they were apart, even chatting by text, but this was different, now they were back together as boyfriends. 

"I'm sorry about all of this, Hyunjin-ah," Jisung said, turning so he could face his boyfriend. "I feel this was all my fault."

"Hannie, I think that we were both at fault," the dancer cups his cheek softly. "And we kinda suck at communicating, so…"

Jisung she sighed, kissing her boyfriend's hand. "I promise I'll get better at this, okay?"

"I believe you," Hyunjin said. "And I promise I'll try hard too." 

"Okay," The blond-haired closed the distance between them and kissed Hyunjin passionately before continuing. "I love you, Hyunjinnie."

"I love you, Hannie." Hyunjin said, and Jisung pulled him to lay his head on his chest, as always Jisung stroked his boyfriend's hair until they both fell asleep.

-

After the winter break classes came back normally, but Hyunjin and Jisung went back to doing everything together just like before, Hyunjin make sure Jisung have lunch every day before going to the studio with his hyungs, and Jisung make sure Hyunjin didn't overwork himself. Between work and classes the two of them were happy. 

It was almost four in the afternoon when Jisung appeared at the door of the dance studio where his boyfriend and friends were rehearsing together with their colleagues. The musician slowly entered the room sitting on the floor near the door, it was amazing how his friends Minho and Felix danced without any effort, it seemed so natural to them, Jisung smiled proudly, but no doubt Hyunjin always caught his eye more, there was something in his eyes that made Jisung shiver, he could spend hours watching his boyfriend dance. Professor Jung finished his class and wished his students a good afternoon, and apparently none of his friends and Hyunjin noticed Jisung's presence. On the way to the door the professor smiled seeing Jisung getting up to greet him.

"Mr. Han." He said with a heart shaped smile.

"Professor Jung." Jisung greeted him and bowed his head

"Hey, I'm off the clock, call me Hobi hyung." the red-haired said.

"So call me Jisung, hyung." the musician arched his eyebrow making the older man smile again.

"I see why he loves you so much, you know." Hobi said, still smiling.

"I love him so much, I hope you know that." Jisung said, looking at the oldest eyes.

"I know," He sighs. "But I swear if you hurt my little brother again, I'll kill you, my husband is a detective, he knows how to disappear with bodies, you know."

Jisung his eyes widened. 

"I'm just kidding, Jisung-ah." Hobi said, smiling.

"Oh my God, hyung."

"I know you love him too much to hurt him on purpose." He said holding his shoulders. 

Before Jisung could answer the door opened again with a bang drawing everyone's attention. 

"Namu, you here!" the dance professor said. "Go Jisung-ah." 

"Thank you, hyung." Jisung greeted Hobi and his husband and went towards his boyfriend who was already looking at him. 

"Hey love," the dancer said kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Jisung took his hand. "he's just happy we're back together."

"See you tomorrow." Felix and Minho said goodbye heading towards the exit. 

"So, let's go home? I'm so tired," Jisung asked, pouting. "I know you like to practice more with your friends but-"

"Hannie?" Hyunjin asked closing the distance between them.

"Yeah?" The blond replied softly making Hyunjin smile so big that his eyes disappeared in crescent.

"Take me home?" He said pecking Jisungs lips quickly making Jisung chase his lips deepening the kiss. 

"Okay." They kiss one more time before going home hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @kthclisa 💙


End file.
